Best Year of Our Lives
by FilledxWithxMuffins
Summary: Last year of highschool was suppose to be the best year ever, right? But why isn't everything going smoothly? Deals with; Pregnancy, rape, swearing, drugs, sexual content, and a few violence than and now. Char: Lita, Trish, John, Stacy, Adam, Dawn, Jeff, Randy, Dave, Chris, Christian, and more.


**Last year of highschool was suppose to be the best year ever, right? But why isn't everything going smoothly? Deals with; Pregnancy, rape, swearing, drugs, sexual content, and a few violence than and now. Char: Lita, Trish, John, Stacy, Adam, Dawn, Jeff, Randy, Dave, Chris, Christian, and more.**  
**Nothing belongs to me, just the plot.**

* * *

This was it. The last bonefire of the summer before they finished highschool, the party was being hosted by Stacy Keibler this time, and since it was the last, it was way over the top - not that anyone minded. It had everything a bonefire should have, maybe even more. There was beer, snacks, music and entertainment, hell Stacy went as far and managed to get lights to glow in the water. The party was going on for an hour now, and it looked like it wasn't going to end anytime soon.

Stacy grinned at all the complements, all the time planning and stressing moments was well worth the happy faces. She especially enjoyed seeing people just arrive to the party, the surprised look was what she was going for.

"You must've done a lot of planning to do all this, huh Stace." Trish Stratus walked up to her, she hated to admit, but Stacy's party was a bigger success than hers last year.

Stacy turned around and crossed her arm over her front, and smirked, "And?"

Trish rolled her eyes and gave her friend a soft kiss to the cheek, "And a bigger success than mine."

"Thanks Trish," Stacy smiled, "Trust me when I say this, it took _a lot _of planning."

Trish looked around the party. The bonefire was getting bigger and bigger, a certain Orton and Hardy had something to do with it, the people were getting a little more than drunk. Trish shook her head, "Don't you think we should stop with the drinks?" Trish pointed at the pile on the table, "Remember last year?"

Stacy grinned. "No, but I do remember you hooking up with Jeffry last year." Stacy winked at the blonde's flushed face.

Trish and Stacy stared at Jeff and Randy, trying to threw another branch into the fire, but Lita stopped them. Lita? Trish stared at Stacy, and gave a surprised look.

"Well I'll be damned. She actually came." Trish glared.

Stacy nodded. "I'm as surprised as you, Trish."

Lita groaned as Dawn applied make up once again, while driving. She wouldn't be surprised if they didn't get there in one piece. Lita looked at Dawn again, and shook her head in dismay, "Can you please not do that. I actually want to live to see the next day."

Dawn looked at the redhead, and stuck her tongue out, she applied a little more of lip gloss, and putted it away in her bag along with the mirror. She put back both hands on the wheel and stared at Lita, "Happy?"

Lita placed her finger on Dawn's cheek and made her look at the road. "Now I am."

Dawn rolled her eyes, and focused on the road. How she got the redhead to come with her was a blur, a much needed Tynol was needed after having a scream fest with her, but she was happy she managed to get her to agree to tag along.

Dawn grinned when she could here the music blaring from around the corner, and the voices of some people. People she hadn't seen all summer. Lita on the other hand scowled at the choice of song, place, and just at the thought of seeing people drunk. She wasn't really glad to see some people after summer, she didn't want to go through the whole. "I did this, and that over summer, what about you?" She didn't have much to say because she spent the most of her summer working at the beach, and having a book in her face.

Dawn parked her car next to other cars, and got out quickly. She fixed her outfit, straighten out her halter top and hair. She looked down at her jeans, and smiled at their perfection. Lita stared at Dawn through the window and rolled her eyes, she got out of the vehicle and looked down at her choosen attire. She was wearing a strapless top, but no one would see it under the sweater, her choice of pants, was either a skirt or short jean shorts. She went with the shorts.

Dawn walked around the car and walked to Lita, grabbed the redhead by the arm, and followed the path to the party. Dawn was awestruck with the decorations, and the flashing party lights in the water. Lita had to admit, the party was breathtaking, atleast the water was.

Dawn left Lita and walked around to find her boyfriend she hadn't seen in two months, leaving Lita alone. She groaned, the brunette promised she wasn't going to leave her, Dawn knew she was not use to being alone in big crowds. Her hazel eyes scanned the area, people she knew, but didn't spoke to were mingleing beside the pile of beer, people hanged beside the stereo, while others walked around. Some were even adventurous and went into the water with the flashing lights. But Jeff and Randy caught her eye.

She walked over and before they could throw a branch into the fire, she yanked the item out of Jeff's hands and threw it elsewhere. Jeff gave a angered look, but smiled. "Hey Li. What you been up to all summer-"

"Save it Jeff, you know what I've been doing. Now stop playing with fire, or don't listen, but don't throw anything that has leaves, okay."

Randy put an arm around the redhead, and chuckled, "Still uptight as always."

Lita glared up at Randy, and shoved his arm away, she sighed, "Still a jerk I see."

Randy glared down at her, and walked away.

She rolled her eyes and stared at Jeff, she ran a hand through his hair. "And I see you dyed it again," she smirked, "Blue."

He chuckled lightly, and grabbed a strand of her hair. "Still a redhead."

She pulled her hair out of his hand, she didn't like being touched in any way, even if it was Jeff Hardy. She could feel someone staring at her, she looked around until she noticed Trish and Stacy staring at her. She looked back at Jeff, and glared, "Are they staring at me, or you?"

Jeff looked to where she was looking and shrugged, "Either they hate me, or you, cause they looked pretty pissed."

Lita pursed her lips, "It's me."

Jeff gave a amused look, "Trish doesn't like you?" He asked, hint of surprise in his voice.

"You arn't that oblivious, are you Jeff? We hated each other since middle school."

Jeff scoffed. "Chicks."

Lita smiled. "Well this 'chick' is going to sit over there," She pointed at the beach. "See ya."

Lita departed from Jeff, and found a comfortable spot on the beach. A spot where the fire shined her way so she could, she pulled out a book from her bag, read. She opened the page she was on, until Dawn barged into her room and interrupted her. She told her dad she didn't want any visitors, or disturbance. But that was clearly forgotten.

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes_

Lita rolled her eyes at the song. She looked down at her book, and began to read.

_'He kissed her tenderly, brushing his hand against her naked form. She moaned as he-'_

Lita blushed lightly. It was kind of good that Dawn interrupted her on this part, alteast now she would skip it. Her eyes roamed the page, running over words that made her squirm, and blush.

"What ya' reading there red?"

Lita closed the book with a loud shut, and looked up at the person that spoke, "John?"

John crouched down to her eye level, looking into her eyes with his blue eyes, and leaned forward to see her book. She pulled her book back, and blushed deeply, she hid the book back into her bag. He raised a brow, "Hiding something, or is that a secret diary."

"P-please, I don't keep diaries anymore," She stuttered with her words. "It's just a book."

John smirked, he was honestly really amused with her current appearance. "If it's just a book you shouldn't hide it." He leaned forward and grabbed at her bag. She pulled it back and huffed, "R-really John, it's just a book .."

He smirked lightly and leaned forward again, but lost balance and leaned to close, his face inches away from hers. Her cheeks quickly heated up, and he felt their warmness. She glared lightly, her cheeks still flushed, "What do you really want John?"

He chuckled, and sat down properly. "I got dared to talk to you for five mintues without you storming off, or screaming at me."

She felt angered at this, she huffed, "Well it looks like you lost, John." She stood up, he grabbed her wrist and she was bent forward, he smirked up at her with the book in his other hand. How did he?

"Just sit down with me Li, only for three more mintues."

She glared and yanked at her wrist, he let go, and she sat next to him. She looked over her shoulder, seeing a group watch them with eager eyes. She looked back at John who tried peaking into the book, she blushed, and reached for the book.

"Just give it to me!"

John looked back at her, a playful look on his face. "If I do that, you might get up and leave."

She rolled her eyes, and growled, "Why should I care about your stupid bet?"

Feign hurt crossed his face, "Lita, I have a reputation that I need to live up to."

She scoffed and looked away for a moment. _Really. Who the hell does he think he is?! _Her mind screamed at her.

"You know you can just watch it, right?" He asked, and she looked at him, he stared down at the page she was looking at. She stared at him, wide eyes, and the blush reapearing.

"W-what?"

He pulled his eyes from the page, and stared at her, "You could watch it instead of reading it."

It took her virgin mind to wrap around what he was saying, and when she did, she thought she was going to pass out from the amount of blood that rushed to her face. He flipped the pages a few times, than threw the book into her lap, "Never thought Lita would be into this sorta thing."

"What? No. I-I don't read those type of things!" She would normally read those mystery books, or on certain times, something with a bit of humor. But she would never read a romance novel that had .. that. Her father just brought in some old books he found in the attic, and asked her if she wanted to keep these.

She pushed the book back into the bag, a blush still on her cheeks, it just sparked a little interest her when she seen this book. If she knew it had any scenes like that she would have allowed her dad to throw it away. John looked down at his watch and scowled, his time wasn't even close to being up and it looked like Lita was going to dash any second.

He cleared his throat, "But you know, I ain't judging, I still recommend watching it. But, if you're into reading it instead that's cool with me."

She sighed, trying to calm her heartbeat and nerves. She just wish he said time was up so she get out of here and hide in Dawn's car until the end of the night, heck she wanted to get away from here so bad walking didn't seem like a bad idea.

John grinned and stood up, he looked down at the redhead with a smirk, "Nice chat." He walked away back to the group, and Lita didn't bother looking, she got up and ran through the crowd that gathered, and hid behind the small stage. Her heart pounded into her chest, she really wished she stayed at home.

Stacy Keibler smirked and walked onto the stage, she held the microphone near her lips, "Can I get everyone's attention please," she waited until they cut the music and all eyes were on her.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Can you guys believe it? This will be the last End-of-The-Summer party. That means it's the last year of Highschool!" The crowd cheered. "Also, I just like to say I'm honored to be throwing the last summer party. Now enough with talking, let's make some memories tonight!" Stacy grinned, and the music went back on.

Lita rolled her eyes. _"How cliche." _Well today was certainly a great way to start school. She got up and peeked, seeing Dawn make out with Dave was no suprise, she looked to the crowd, Trish was flirting with Jeff, who was completely oblivious to what was going on. Than at him, Adam Copeland, her first crush. She blushed lightly, something she's been doing a lot. He was still her crush.

"You're such a creep Lita."

Lita looked at heels, than up. Stacy Keibler had her arms folded over her chest, and a disqusted look on her face.

_"Yep, what a way to start off school." _Lita thought.

* * *

This idea has been bugging me for a while, I finally wrote it while watching Raw. Yes, I started watching it again, and I gotta admit. It was good. Yes, I'm totally in love with the Shield and it was a big shock!


End file.
